MIDNIGHT STARS
by The Chrysanthemum
Summary: As Hitsugaya was heading home after a long paperworks, he caught Hinamori in her midnight star sighting.. What would Hitsugaya say? Will Hinamori finally accept Aizen as a traitor or will she always be in his grasp?
1. Chapter 1

**MIDNIGHT STARS **

By: REDROSES13

Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - T. Hitsugaya & M. Hinamori

**Summary**: As Hitsugaya was heading home after a _long _paperworks, he caught Hinamori in her midnight star sighting.. _What would Hitsugaya say? Will Hinamori finally accept Aizen as a traitor or will she always be in his grasp? READ AND FIND OUT!!_

**Author's note**: It was a cold, stormy night when I wrote this story. I was even afraid that the electricity will go out!! **This is base on a true story.** I added some dramatic affects on it and deleted some unnecessary paragraphs. **ENJOY!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER**:

Rukia: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Ichigo: ME!

Renji: ME!

REDROSES13: How ironic. They all shouted at the same time!

Ichigo: I'll do it since I shouted first! PINEAPPLE HEAD!

Renji: Why you!! Who you calling pineapple head!

Ichigo: Stop pretending like you don't know!

Renji: WHY YOU!!!

* A lot of shouting, name calling and pathetic wrestling*

REDROSES13; *sigh* Are they always like this?

Rukia: Yep.

REDROSES13: *watching the fight* *whisper to Rukia* *I think Renji is winning.*

Rukia: * forget about them and just say the disclaimer!* *whisper back to REDROSES13*

REDROSES: fine

Rukia: REDROSES13 DOES NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS!!

* Then they went back watching those two idiots fight while eating popcorn*

* what the ---…I wonder where they got their popcorn because I am STARVING!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**Chapter 1 **

"**The familiar reitsu**_**" **_

"Finally!" sighed Hitsugaya as he signed the last piece of paperwork. So much for Matsumoto's help.

He stacked the complete paperworks on the side of his desk and 'shunpo' out of his office to head home.

Hinamori suddenly sat up, gasping for air; her eyes filled with horror and sadness from her nightmare that she had just woke up upon.

Sweat beads began to form on her forehead and cheeks as she tried to calm down and recalled when the nightmares started.

The nightmares began when she was unconscious because……Aizen had stabbed….her.

It still pains her that her once beloved captain could do such thing to her.

Hinamori brought her knees up and buried her head with her arms protectively around her. Her whole body began shaking uncontrobably as she started crying.

"_How could he?------Why would he do such thing?!.." she painfully sobbed._

She hated to admit it but in the very back on her mind was already accepted of what Aizen did.

"I need somewhere to calm down,'' thought Hinamori as she began putting her shiganami robe and was already reaching for the door.

_The air was unexpectedly cool since winter is over. Soft breezes made the blossoming apple trees bend almost to the ground and the flowers were often seems to dance in the sky._

_The dark, cloudless sky made the moon look brighter than usual and dazzling stars seems closer than ever. This was a very rare scene scene.._

Hitsugaya groggily stepped on his porch and was reaching to open the door.

Suddenly his reaching hand stopped midway.

Apperently, Hitsugaya's sharp senses successfully sense a reitsu nearby.

"_That's odd," _he mumbled.

"_Hitsugaya! Get a hold of yourself! There shouldn't be anyone around since it's midnight! It's probably that you overworked yourself on those paperworks!"_

"_Ridiculous!" _Now I'm hearing voices in my head he thought.

"_But then again…It wouldn't hurt to check who it is?" _

Hitsugaya made up his mind and turned around to follow the familiar 'reitsu.'

_0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _

**PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK!! **

**Author's note: **I'll get chapter 2 as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

MIDNIGHT STARS 2 

CH.2: THE KISS 

Disclaimer; I NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a full moon and the stars was as dazzling as ever but tonight it shined a little brighter.

Hinamori was gazing at the stars on the rooftop of 5th dividion in the middle of the night.

It was the most peaceful place she could think of without disturbing anyone.

Hinamori would come here and stare longingly at the stars until her mind forgets all about HIM and his evil plans.

"_ARRRGGGHHH!! I can't believe I used to admired him!" _disgust filled Hinamori's whole body as flashback of HIM smiling began invading her mind.

Hinamori shaked her head. "_Get a hold of yourself! I came here to relax not to think about HIM!"_

She began inhale huge breaths of air, but her eyes were already filled with tears that's threatening to fall.

But as much she hated to admit it she misses her Captain's smile everyday.

"_He's evil! He deceived us all! Forget about him!" _Tobiume shouted.

"_Why…….why did he become evil!"_

"……………_.."_

_Answer me Tobiume!"_

"……_.I don't honestly know……."_

"_AAARRGGGG!!"_

"_I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry! I'M NOT GOING TO CRY!" _exclaimed Hinamori.

"_Hinamori….."_

Hinamori buried her head into her knees and sobbed. "_Why……why…."_

Her shoulders shaking with grief and anxiety.

Hinamori was so upset that she didn't sense the presence of another person.

"_Hina….mori?" _out of nowhere, a familiar voice spoke behind her.

Hinamori whipped her head and glance behind her to see who it is.

Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to distinguished the mysterious figure.

"_Shiro-chan?" _hiccup Hinamori.

"………………_." _Instead of replying, Hitsugaya came closer and sat next toHinamori.

Hitsugaya stared ahead not daring to look at her disoriented face. _"Baka, why are you crying?" _He already knew why but………

"_I'm not crying." _she replied wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

But even though she tried to hide it, her bloodshot eyes told him otherwise.

"………………" Hitsugaya glanced at her with pity in his turquoise eyes.

Hinamori's hair was loose and rested upon her shoulders. Hitsugaya also saw faint dark circles under eyes despite the darkness and her shoulders were slumped from overworking too much.

He gritted his teeth.

"_I'll kill you Aizen for making her depressed! I'll tear you to shreds even if it kills me!"_

"_Master……." _Hyourinmaru was beginning to be concern of his master because of the hatred that's threatening to consume him from the inside.

"_Hinamori?...." _His voice softer this time.

"_hmmm?"_

Hitsugaya's body suddenly has the urge to reach to her hug her tight and wipe her sadness away.

He thought better of it and placed his hand on top of hers.

"_It's okay. Just let it all out."_

Hinamori sniffed and laid her head on top of his shoulder.

Hitsugaya didn't bother to move away but was scooting closer so that their bodies are actually rubbing against each other.

"_Aren't the stars beautiful?''_

"_If you say so." _replied Hitsugaya turning his head away from her to hide the pinkish blush pasted on his cheeks.

"_Remember when we were kids and used to stare at the stars on Oba-san's rooftop?" _Hinamori asked.

"_Then she caught us and told us to go to sleep." _smirked Hitsugaya. "_You also told me you wished to reach the stars with your hand and cradle them to sleep."_

"_Then you laughed and told me that it's impossible." _yawned Hinamori.

"_Well….it's true baka."_

"…………………"

"_Hinamori?"_

Hitsugaya glanced at her and he smiled.

Apparently, Hinamori was already asleeping on his shoulder.

Hitsugaya smiled to himself.

"_If only you knew how much I love you." _He whispered stroking her sleeping face with his thumb.

"_You're so soft……so delicate…..so fragile yet so strong…That's the reason why I love you soo much." He _confessed staring longingly at Hinamori's peaceful face.

Then Hitsugaya bent down his lips so close to hers that he can actually feel the moisture escaping from her lips.

"_Go on! Kiss her already!" _shouted his inner conscience.

"_Fine." _Hitsugaya finally closed the distance and pressed his lips against her. He freeze as his lips pressed against her.

"_So soft…..so warm." _he thought as his hands gripped her shoulder.

Her sweet taste intoxicated him and urge him to go even farther.

Hitsugaya groaned and held her even tighter. His left hand rubbing the back of her head.

"_No….I need to stop……I need to.." _Hitsugaya got a hold of himself and ripped his lips away from hers.

Relief flooded his entire body as Hinamori was still sleeping. Her lips were moist from the previous kiss.

Hitsugaya was tempted to kiss her again but held himself back. His whole body stiffening to battle the urges that threatened to consume him.

"_I can't…. I'm not going to until she….''_

But instead of kissing her again, he lightly pressed his lips against her forehead.

"_Goodnight bedwetter Momo." _he mumbled as he carried her to his house.

**Author's Note: I finally finished Chapter 2!! YIPPEEE!! Chapter 3 is coming soon! Hope u liked it! **** I rushed a little bit on this chapter.**


End file.
